<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My sweet, adorable, Doppio. by ifrewup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835825">My sweet, adorable, Doppio.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifrewup/pseuds/ifrewup'>ifrewup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JoJo - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Consensual Sex, Diavolo - Freeform, Diavolo and Vinegar Doppio Don't Share a Body, Doppio - Freeform, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Vento Aureo, Lemon, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Smut, Whipping, drugged, jjba lemon, jjba smut, jjbasmut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifrewup/pseuds/ifrewup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doppio is drugged with aphrodisiacs and cannot handle the tension.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diavolo &amp; Vinegar Doppio, Diavolo/Vinegar Doppio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My sweet, adorable, Doppio.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this work contains blood and masochism.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late evening. </p><p> </p><p>Doppio jiggled the door handle to his apartment, opening it slowly. He had just finished a mission given to him from his boss, and rapid thoughts consumed his head as he thought about what his Boss had told him.</p><p> </p><p>“Doppio. After this mission, I have one small favor to ask of you. Give me a call when you have completed your job.” <br/>Is what he has told him.</p><p>He sat on his bed, gazing out his window and studied the night sky filled with stars. Doppio took off his shirt off to wash it, had it been covered in his very own blood. </p><p> </p><p>He threw it in his laundry basket, and wiped off extra blood that was mostly dry on his tender chest. That was when the phone rang. </p><p>Nervously, he picked up the phone and put it to his ear.</p><p>“This is Doppio, Boss.” </p><p> </p><p>“Doppio. Do you remember what I had told you before you went on your latest mission?”</p><p>He gulped. </p><p>“Y-Yes, Boss. What was it that you wanted me to do for you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Go into your bedside table drawer. I have placed something for you in there, just for you. I want you to open the bottle and take one of those pills out of the bottle and swallow it, okay?”</p><p>He was confused, but obliged.</p><p>“I understand.” </p><p>He slid his drawer open, seeing the unlabeled bottle of pills. He was hesitant on opening them and taking one, but went for it and swallowed it whole.</p><p>“Good, good job.” </p><p>He smiled, liking the praise and attention. </p><p>“Boss, what should I do now?” </p><p>“Oh, my sweet Doppio. Just wait a moment.” </p><p>And then it hit him. His heart began to beat a little faster, and his face heated up. Confused, he picked up the phone again.</p><p>“B-Boss..? What’s happening?” </p><p>Diavolo said nothing in return. He dropped the phone, feeling himself slowly grow hard in his pants. Breathing heavily, he asked again. </p><p>“What’s going on?”</p><p>Doppio felt himself strain against his underwear and pants. He covered his mouth with one hand, preventing any sort of noise that could’ve dared to come out.</p><p> </p><p>He shakily laid back on his bed, unzipping his pants. </p><p>“Do you feel it?”</p><p>“I.... I feel it..”</p><p>His hand worked around his boxers, slowly palming himself through his underwear. He wanted to make noise, but wouldn’t let anything escape past his hand. </p><p>Needily, he thrusted into the air, desperate for some sort of friction. Palming himself lightly. </p><p>He released his hand from his mouth, letting breathy moan escape his soft lips. </p><p>“Boss... Boss...”</p><p>“Doppio. Tell me, my adorable Doppio, would you like hell with that?”</p><p>“Please... please help me.”</p><p> </p><p>He whined, sweaty and hot. Hearing his door open was enough to make him jump, fearing someone had walked in on him. Instead, he saw Diavolo. </p><p>Diavolo slowly walked to his bed, watching as Doppio’s chest heaved. His cold hand made its way down his chest, pinching at his nipples as he gave him soft nibbles on his neck while Doppio continued palming himself. Diavolo pulled away for a moment.</p><p>“Beautiful. What a beautiful sight.” </p><p>Diavolo stripped his clothes down to his boxers, getting on top of his subordinate and sucking on his neck again. He continued to whine and gasp as he felt his hand sliding over his clothed slit as his boss nibbled at his soft skin. </p><p>“B-Boss.....” </p><p> </p><p>“Diavolo. Call me Diavolo.” </p><p>“Diavolo.. bite me harder. Please.”</p><p>And with that, he chomped down hard enough for the skin to open and begin bleeding, which turned on Doppio even more. His wet tongue licked the sides of his new bite wound. He savored the taste. </p><p>His underboss squirmed under him, eventually taking his boxers off himself because he was getting impatient. </p><p>“Excited, are we?” Diavolo chuckled, leaving kisses down to his chest. </p><p>He had reached his lower stomach and nuzzled in the curly hairs that was above Doppio’s throbbing cock. He moved down and began kissing the base of his dick, licking and sucking lightly.</p><p>Doppio’s breath hitched, watching his boss closely. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, he had taken the head of his cock into his mouth. He sucked slowly while his tongue moved around the tip. </p><p>“D-Diavolo..! A-Ah..~”</p><p>In a sudden, swift movement, he had taken almost all of it in his mouth. The tip reached the back of his throat, choking him a bit. He slowly began to bob his head as Doppio watched. He whined, pre-cum trickling down his boss’s throat. </p><p> </p><p>The boss began to pick up pace, moving faster and faster with each bob of his head. Doppio’s moans became louder.</p><p>“Diavolo! Fuck..!” He said, tears welling up in his eyes from pure ecstasy.</p><p>He sucked a bit harder causing Doppio to throw his head back and cover his face with his arm. </p><p>“H-Hey... I-I’m gonna cum..!” </p><p>His boss didn’t listen. He heard his subordinates moans grow louder and more desperate as he bit his lip and thrusted into his mouth. Right before he could cum, Diavolo took himself off with a plop.</p><p>Doppio’s legs shook, whining from the lack of attention. </p><p>“I can’t hold back much longer..” </p><p>Diavolo said, rock hard and leaking. He spread the legs of the boy beneath him and scooped up a decent amount of blood from his bite wound, covering his fingers in it. </p><p>He started with one finger. Doppio began to twist and turn, not sure how to feel. </p><p>Diavolo added his second finger, then the third. Doppio was a mess beneath him. Breathless and desperate. </p><p>“Please.. just, put it inside already..” </p><p>“But of course, My sweet Doppio.” </p><p>He pulled down his boxers to reveal his large size. Rubbing his dick up and down with Doppio’s blood to use as lube, Doppio watched in horror. How was that going to fit?</p><p>“I’m going to enter.” </p><p>He lifted Doppio’s leg up and over his shoulder, pressing into him. It took a bit for him to fully get inside. </p><p>“You can m-move..”</p><p>He slowly started rocking his hips into Doppio. The underboss felt an uncomfortable amount of pre-cum leaking out from him.</p><p>“Diavolo!~ Mhmm- Fuck!” </p><p>He moaned, Diavolo picking up his pace. </p><p>He man atop of him was breathing heavily. </p><p>“Your insides.. so g-good..” </p><p>He thrusted faster, hitting a sweet spot that made Doppio cry out.</p><p>“My dear. I think I might have found your prostate, yes?” </p><p>Before he could reply, he mercilessly pounded into that specific place. Doppio arched his back, screaming his name.</p><p>“Diavolo! Diavolo..! I-I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna c-cum!”</p><p>“Go ahead.” </p><p>And what one last scream, thick white ropes of cum splattered onto his own chest. </p><p>He could feel his boss filling him up with his cum as well. This caused his orgasm to ride out longer. </p><p>Panting, Diavolo pulled out and collapsed on top of Doppio. </p><p> </p><p>They’ll shower later.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>